Maybe love isn't so bad!
by TheAdorkableBlues
Summary: This is just a oneshots of sarah and Ethan. Their might be BennyxErica later on in the chapter! Sorry if i have grammar issues. This is my first oneshot so please be nice. It is Rated K but might be change to Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**My babysitters a vampire**

White Chappell High

Ethan POV

I was walking down the hallway to my locker. When I too a sneak glance at Sarah Fox, she has brown wavy hair. Her eyes are brown; she was wearing a beautiful red tank top with blue jeans. She was chatting with her best friend Erica. She was wearing a black tank top with gray flowers on it. She had on jeans and her blonde hair was pulled back. I have a crush on Sarah. Sarah is my babysitter. However, the two girls had something in common, they are **vampires**. I am still trying to find a vampire cure for Sarah. That is when Benny came up to me.

"Hey dude, it's almost the Friday night dance" Benny said all excited.

"So it's not like were going to have dates" I said.

"You're just to chicken to ask Sarah out to the Friday night dance," Benny said smirking.

"No I'm not," I said nervously

"Yes you are" Benny said

That is when Erica and Sarah walked forward to talk to us. Thank God, so now I can ask Sarah out to the dance.

"Hey guy's" Sarah said smiling at Ethan

"Hey" I said trying to act cool

"Hey beautiful" Benny said acting all desperate

"Drop dead geek," Erica said with anger

I let out a little chuckle when Erica said that. I was wondering what was wrong with her. It seem like she was very angry at someone.

"Erica is just mad that Byron stood her up from their date," Sarah said

"Now I have no date to the dance," Erica said

I looked over at Benny who looked somewhat happy.

"I guess I will take you to the dance," Benny said

Erica just flashes her fangs at him and he jumped back.

"Well see you in P.E. Sarah," Erica said walking away.

I was looking around the hallway when this girl from the cheerleader squad came up to me.

"Hey Ethan" She said nervously.

"Hi" I said confused.

"So I was wondering if you want to go to the dance with me," She said smiling

I was about to say an answer, but that is when Sarah flash her fangs at her. "Back off, he is taking me to the dance," Sarah said hissing at the cheerleader. I was so shock when she said that. I looked over at Benny who thumbs up me. I just rolled my eyes at him, and then turn back to Sarah who was still hissing at the cheerleader. The cheerleader just screams and ran away. Sarah turns back to Benny and me.

"So I guess you'll be taking me to the dance," Sarah said smiling

I was still shock of what she did to that cheerleader. That is when I kept thinking that Sarah must of been jealous when the cheerleader was about to ask me out to the Friday night dance.

"If you tell anyone about this I will break you," Sarah said

We nodded our heads. Then Sarah just walked away.

"Dude did you just saw that" Benny said excited

"Yea" I said with a geeky smile

That is when the bell rang and Benny and I went to class.

**So I wanted to make a My Babysitter's a Vampire story. This is my oneshot of Ethan and Sarah, so please be nice! **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**E**

**I**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well hey fanfiction lovers. I decided to update today, sorry I have not update it is just that I had writers block. Also school was the problem. No wonder people said Life is so hard! Therefore I decided to update today since it's almost Christmas **

White Chappell High

Ethan POV

Ever since Sarah flashed her fangs at that cheerleader I kept thinking about her ever since. I know it just happen today an all; it is just that I think she has feelings for me but she does not want to admit it. I am not even paying attention in math class. I looked over at Sarah who was taking notes down for the next test, we are having next week. I kept looking at Sarah and she turns around and took a sneak glance at me. She smiled at me; I think I just blush a little bit. _Yep, she does like me I thought._

Sarah POV

I kept taking notes down for math class since the test is next week. Hey, you cannot blame me, if I do not pass this test then I will had to take summer school over the break. When I was copying down the notes for math class, I just had a feeling someone was staring at me. I turn around and it was Ethan. _Oh god; he must be still thinking about what happen earlier I thought to myself._ I just made an awkwardly smile to him, and I think he just blush a little bit. That made me chuckle. When the bell rang, I grab all of my books and rushed into the hallway searching for Erica. I could not find her; that is when I bump into someone and it was Ethan.

Ethan POV

When the bell rang, I grab all of my books and headed out the door. I was searching for Sarah to tell her what happen earlier; but I could not find her. That is when I bumped into someone and it was Sarah.

"Hey Ethan" Sarah said with an awkwardly smile.

"Hey" I said.

We stood in silence for a moment looking at each other. _This is awkward I thought._ Sarah broke the silence. "So what up" She said. "Umm I wanted to talk about what happen earlier," I said. Her I eyes just open wide like she just seen a ghost.

"What about earlier" She said nervously.

I was about to say something but I was cut off because it was time to go to lunch. "Bye Ethan" She said before she flashed off.

Sarah POV

I flashed off to look for Erica again but I kept thinking about Ethan, what he could of had said earlier. When I finally spotted Erica talking to Benny and Rory. _Since when do she talk to them I thought._ Anyways I walked over to Erica, Benny, and Rory. "You guys need to stop following me or I will rip both of your heads off," Erica said before she flashed her fangs at them. I let out a little chuckle when she said that.

"Fine I guess we will leave then" Benny said a little hurt.

"Yeah" Rory said.

They took off, so that left Erica and me. "You know you didn't need to do that" I said. "I know it's just that they are so annoying," She said. I rolled my eyes at her. "So what's up" she said.

"I think I have a crush on Ethan," I said. Her eyes just grew wide.

"You're kidding right," she said. I shook my head. Her face just started to smile.

"Well you better go tell your nerd that," Erica said smirking.

Wow, I cannot believe she is okay with this I thought. "I know I am going to tell him tonight since I am babysitting," I said. When the bell rang Erica and I walked off to our next class.

***Ethan's House***

Ethan POV

There was a knocked on the door and I knew it was Sarah. "I'll get it" I said. I open the door and Sarah stood there looking up at me.

"Can I come in?" She said with an innocent voice

"Yeah sure" I said. She came in and I closed the door. "So where's your parents," she said. I stood there a moment lost in her beautiful brown eyes. She had waved her hand at me calling my name. "Huh" I said.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Where's your parents" She asked again.

"Oh they left with Jane" I said

"Oh" she said. We stood there for a moment of silence.

"So do you want to watch a movie?" I asked

"Sure" She said

We walked over to the couch and sit there. I picked up my laptop to figure out what movie we are going to watch. Sarah just stood there watching me.

"Ethan" She said

"Yea" I said finally took my eyes off the laptop.

She kissed me. I was so shock when she did that so I started to kiss her back.

Sarah POV

I was glad that Ethan kissed me back. It is as butterflies fluttered around my stomach. We kept kissing, and then he started to kiss my neck. I started to shiver when he did that. However, it felt so good. Ethan sucked on my collar bone, and bit me gently. I let out a quiet moan, he moved up to my cheek then my mouth. He slipped his tongue on my lips and I open my mouth to let him have accesses. He explored my mouth that is when we pulled apart for air.

"Wow" we both said

"Let's start watching that movie," He said pretending nothing even happen

"Yeah" I said with a smile

_Best night ever I thought!_

**So what do you people think? I hope you like it. Anyway Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people I am back for another one-shot. I am apologizing since I never update. However, you cannot blame me; I never said that I would update a lot. Anyway, I hope you like this one-shot. No bad review on this one-shot. **

* * *

My Babysitters a Vampire

Sarah POV

I was walking to Ethan's house with my headphones on listening to Everybody Loves Me by OneRepublic. Everybody loves me is my favorite song in the whole entire world, my second is Everybody talks by Neon Trees. Man, I love their songs, anyway I arrived at Ethan's house, and I saw this sign on the door that said PLEASE KNOCK! I rang the doorbell and waited a moment so Mr. Morgan can open the door. Someone shouted, "I'll get it." The door open and it was Mrs. Morgan wearing a vampire costume, which was weird because it is not even Halloween yet.

"Hi Sarah" She smile with her vampire fangs.

"Hi" I said creep out.

I was just standing outside the doorway waiting for her to let me in. It was somewhat chilly outside and I do not want to be sick.

"Come on in Sarah" Mrs. Morgan said. I went inside and took off my headphones. Jane started to rush downstairs to hug me. "Hi Jane" I said smiling. I was eager to see Ethan because I have a crush on him but he never noticed. Sometimes he is oblivious. I looked around the room to see if he was here. _He must be upstairs. _I thought. Mr. and Mrs. Morgan left the house they said they would come back until midnight.

I was watching television while Jane was braiding her doll's hair. Ethan finally came downstairs but he looked somewhat tired.

"Hey Ethan" I said getting up.

"Hey Sarah" Ethan said walking over to the kitchen.

I walked over to the kitchen to see if he was okay. _Okay Sarah now is your chance to tell him you like him. _ I opened my mouth like was about to speak but no words came out of my mouth. I tried again and this time some words came out of my mouth. "Hey Ethan do you have a crush on someone?" I said. He put his finger on his chin as if he was thinking.

"Nope I don't recall" Ethan said.

My heart just dropped; _maybe he does not like you Sarah._ I thought to myself.

"Oh" I said hesitantly.

My eyes were getting watery, _shoot Sarah do not let him see you cry_. I said to myself. I just left the room and went to the bathroom so he will not see me cry. I closed the door and locked it, and then I started crying.

Ethan POV

I saw Sarah rushed out of the kitchen and into the bathroom. _Man, looked what you have done. _I said to myself. I walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Sarah can I come in"

"No" She said wiping her tears.

"Please for me" I said gently.

She unlocked the bathroom door and her mascara was running. She got a tissue to wipe the mascara off. "What" She said. I took a deep breath and started to apologized.

"Sorry Sarah for making you cry.

"Ethan I can't believe you never even like me," She said with her eyes getting watery again.

Sarah was about to say something else but I cut her off buy kissing her.

Sarah POV

Ethan kissed me; _He does really like someone. _I put my arms around Ethan's neck. This kiss was really sweet and passionate at the same time. We pulled apart from each other and smiled at each other.

"So you like me," I said

"Yep I always have and I always will," He said

I smiled at him once more and we walked back to the couch, watching television.

* * *

**Wow this was a sweet chapter. I hope you liked that one-shot. But this time please review because only one person review on my last chapter. *Cries* but anyway I hope you like this chapter even though it's boring but sweet at the same time. Hey, I was thinking of creating a Shugo Chara talk show fanfiction. However, I want to know what you think**

**I do not own the following:**

**MBAV**

**Everybody loves me (Even though it was mention) and **

**Everybody talks**

**R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I really know I've never even updated in like 3 months or maybe more and I'm really sorry for that. I just have a lot of things to do and some personal things. But I hope you will forgive about that. I really tried to update yesterday but my sister was on the computer. Last Saturday I tried to update but I to do my book report that was due. Man I really tried guys and I'm so sorry about this. But hey at least I'm updating today. Okay now I really need to shut up! **

**Enjoy!**

Ethan's Dream

_Sarah and I were on our first date together. Sarah looked kind of nervous because she really likes Ethan. "May I take your order" The waiter said with a notepad and a pen on his hand. "Yea sure" Sarah said. "What would you like" said the waiter. "I would have a salad" said Sarah smiling. "Okay sure, and what would you like young man" said the waiter. "I will have a salad too" I said. The waiter walked away leaving the two of us here alone together. When the waiter came back he brought us both of our salad. I ate my salad and I watched Sarah who hasn't even touched her salad. _

_"What's wrong Sarah?" I asked putting a hand on her lap_

_"It's just that I really like you and I don't want this date to mess up like the other dates we have" Sarah said with a small smile_

_"I really like you too and this date will not be interrupted" I said. I lean forward and she leaned forward to, we were actually going to kiss-_

Beep, Beep, Beep

I woke up and hit the alarm clock. I got off from the bed and stretch out my arms and yawned. I was annoyed because that stupid alarm clock interrupted my dream with Sarah. I really was about to kiss Sarah for the first time. I glance at my calendar and approached it. I looked at the date and it was January 13, 2013, and that's the day to ask Sarah out. I grabbed a red marker and circle today's date.

"Today's the day" I mummer to myself.

I sat the red marker on the table and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

**~Line Break~ (please don't hurt me)**

I walked downstairs and I saw Jane watching television. My mom was making breakfast for my dad since he's coming home from helping homeless people.

"Hey mom" I said grabbing an apple

"Hey honey, can you get the strawberries in the fridge" she asked

"Sure" I replied

I open the fridge and grabbed the strawberries. I handed to my mom, "Thanks honey you're the best" she said with a smile. **(A/N my dad usually says that to meJ) **

I grabbed my jacket and my book bag and walked right out the door. I didn't even say goodbye to my mom, I just really need to ask Sarah out. I arrived at school looking for Sarah and there was still no sign for her. I walked up to my locker and open it. I was grabbing my books for math class until Rory and Benny scared the hell out of me.

"Boo" Benny and Rory said

I dropped my books and picked it up. "What the hell is wrong with you two" I said. They ignore my question, of course.

"So Ethan today's the day you chicken out for asking Sarah out on a date" Benny smirked.

"He is not going to chicken out, and even if he do then that means I had to give you 30 bucks" Rory said.

I rolled my eyes at them and I saw Sarah with Erica talking and laughing. Benny and Rory was wondering who I was looking at, so they turn around simultaneously. They looked who it was and turn around smirking at me.

"What?" I said.

They still kept smirking at me. "Now it's you time to ask Sarah out" Benny said pointing Sarah. I looked at him then look back at Sarah she was still talking to Erica. "I don't know" I said hoping they won't let me ask her out.

Rory rolled his eyes and took my hand. Next thing I know, I am in front of Sarah.

"Uhh hi Ethan" Sarah said.

"Hi" I said nervously.

"What do you want geek" Erica said. Sarah nudged her elbow at Erica.

"So what do you want" Sarah asked

"I was wondering if you want to go out sometime" I said.

Sarah looked at Erica who was smiling. She turn back at me, "Sure I will love too" She said.

I was completely shocked; I can't believe that she said yes. The bell ring and Sarah and Erica left, leaving me standing there. Benny and Rory approached me. Rory looked excited while Benny looked disappointed.

"Yes you owe me 30 bucks Benny" Rory said. Benny rolled his eyes and took out the 30 bucks that was in his pocket. Rory grabbed it and flashed off.

"So you finally ask out Sarah" Benny said smiling

"I know, well we better get going we don't want to be late for math class" I said. So Benny and I headed off to math class together.

**So what do you guys think? I know it was boring but oh well, I kind of like it. I apologize if I had bad grammar. Please no flames! Until next time, See yah J**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm back. I know I haven't updated in for ages and I'm really sorry about that. I hope you enjoy this oneshot. Jesse stabs Ethan in this oneshot so please enjoy this. Please R&R**

* * *

Ethan POV

I'm hurt I fell to the ground hard. I never had been in so much pain before. My eyes were about to shut off I can't even feel my own body move. I see Sarah yelling saying my name. Why do I feel so much pain? I feel like a knife went through my heart and I was going to die. I felt like someone there smiling evilly since I'm in so much pain. I heard someone saying "Ethan please stay with me". I feel like I'm going to die. I feel like this is my last moment in this world. Why does this have to happen to me? I wanted to tell Sarah how if felt about her. I want her to know that I love her and always will love her. Sarah is my heart and sole. I see Sarah tears streaming down her face onto my cheek. Benny and Erica came rushing through the woods shouting "Ethan stay awake!" I felt blood spilling more and more. I heard Sarah said "Guy's call the ambulance." Why does this hurt so badly? I see Benny taking out his phone and dialing the ambulance number. I tried to stay awake. I tried to be strong but I just felt myself getting weaker and weaker by the minute. When I heard noises everything just turns black.

Sarah POV

I was so frighten that Ethan god stabbed by Jesse. I feel like this my entire fault. If only I haven't gone on a date I would have protected Ethan. Now he is going to die. I will never forgive myself for this. I hate myself. Why out of all people? How come he has to die? Why couldn't it be me? Tears are streaming down my face. The paramedics got here and put Ethan on that cabin thing. "Sarah" Ethan said.

"Yeah Ethan" I said

"I love you" Ethan whispered.

I was so happy. Ethan just says he loved me. But he's going to die. I tried to stop the tears but it just kept coming. I can't take it anymore I want to kill myself. I hurt Ethan. I glance at Ethan and his face looked pallid. I cried even harder and louder than before. Why? Just Why? The paramedics closed the back door and hopped on the vehicle and went to the hospital.

"Sarah are you okay?" Erica ask

I looked at Erica and cried on Benny shoulder. I have to stay strong. I need to stay strong for Ethan's sake. I wonder if Mr. and Mrs. Morgan are going to fire me. They are going to be so disappointed when they find out that there son have been stabbed. I finally stopped sobbing. _Be strong Sarah_. I thought to myself.

"I meet you at the hospital" I whispered to Benny and Erica.

They nodded and I flashed off to the hospital.

~Line Break~

I was wondering what room Ethan would be in. I looked to find a nurse. This hospital is immensely big and tall. "Excuse me, nurse" I said. The nurse glance at me and smiled. Her hair was blonde and she looked like she was in her 20's. She had blue eye shadow and was wearing mascara. She had green eyes and red lipstick on.

"Yes dear" The nurse said kindly

"What room is Ethan in" I asked

She went to check her papers. That nurse seems kind. The nurse told me that he was in room 13B. I walked towards the elevator and pressed second floor. I arrived at the 2nd floor and there was room 13B right in front of me. I knocked on the door and nobody answered it. So I just opened the door and I see The Morgan family crying.

"Sarah what are you doing here" Mrs. Morgan ask wiping away her tears.

"I came to see Ethan" I said

I glance at Jane who was quiet the whole time. She never said anything. Her eyes were pink and puffy. It was like she was stoic and not even saying anything. I looked over to Ethan who was not even breathing. My eyes were getting watery. I can't believe I went on that stupid date. This will always be my fault. Ethan I just want you to know that I love you too. You will always mean something to me. Ethan if you wake up; do not even talk to me. I hurt you. I hurt you so badly. Erica and Benny just walked right in with the doctor. The doctor said that Ethan was fine it just that he lost so much blood. I was relieved when the doctor said that. Now I can sleep tonight.

It was already midnight and everyone was asleep but me. I felt so enervated but I need to stay awake Ethan. I saw someone moving and it was Ethan. His eyes fluttered open and turn to me and said "Sarah". I got up from my chair.

"Ethan" I shouted.

Everybody stated to wake up and saw Ethan alive. I told Benny to go get the doctor. The doctor came in and gave Ethan some pills so the pain can stop hurting. I was so happy that Ethan's alive. And Jesse you better watch out because I'm coming after you!

* * *

**So what do you guys think? By the way I would never let Ethan die or anything. I just felt like in a mood to do this. Hope you guys like! Sorry for my grammar issues. Please review but no flames. I will see you next time.**


End file.
